He Was Cool
by animasya18
Summary: Hey guys it's chapter 4 of my story,something interesting had happen to our favorite loveteam natsumikan, wanna know what?...please read it to find out..., hehehe, sorry for my boring summary, hehehehe, enjoy
1. The Encounter

**I don't own gakuen alice...** this is my second fanfic...intitled **"He was cool" , **my first fanfic intitled mikan and the gang life's outside the academy,is not yet finished but i just wanted to write another fanfic,just for fun,hehehe,anyway this is chapter 1 of my story hope you'll like it...

**"The encounter"**

This story is about mikan and her friends being normal, they are now in high school, natsume and his friends ruka, muchu, and koko they are studying in the school for all boys, known as suju high, they are known to be the school bullies in their school and they are also known to be the heartthrobs in mikan's school, while mikan and her best friend hotaru are studying in the school for all girls, known as doll high,...and I kinda change the attitude of some of the character's….

The story begins inside the old tunnel where we can find natsume reading his manga while walking with his friends... when ruka, muchu and koko reached the end of the tunnel they heard a scream, so they run forward to beat the group of students whom are bullying the girls...then muchu, ruka and koko flew to the wall, when natsume reached the end of the tunnel, natsume kicked the can, which hit the guy that made the three students attacked him, but natsume was really fast he dodge the first attack and he kicked the one on his left then he punch the one on his right and he dodge the attack of the guy in his front which caused the guy to flewto the wall, then he saw his worst enemy yoshitaka hurting the tree girls...

"hey, idiot!"yelled natsume...

."who you calling idiot, your the idiot here for ruining our fun, your going to pay!"shouted yoshitaka and he run towards natsume...

meanwhile natsume throw his manga in the air and before yoshitaka could even punch him he jump high and he kicked yoshitaka in his stomach, then shinichiro yelled and run towards natsume but before he could punch natsume, natsume already punch him in his face, which caused him to bleed his nose,and then natsume catches his manga...the three girls run towards natsume and they all giggle and...

"thank you, natsume, thank you for saving us"said the three girls...

"who are this girls?" asked natsume...

"what school are you from?"asked koko……

"where form doll high"said the three girls happily...

"doll high?"said the four boys at the same time...

Later that night...mikan was busily playing in her computer...

"okay,okay,harh, i always win, i know, i better check the internet to know what's new in our school"said mikan as she browse their school's website, she saw a new post...

"hm? what's this?"so she she browse it and...

"hah?,_all you stupid bullies out there, don't let me catch you, cause i'll be kicking your asses... natsume hyuuga_ ...what a stupid guy to post such a thing,i know i'll reply to his post"said mikan as she think of what she'll going to say...

then..."aha, hey jerk, are you stupid?, no, no, i can write better than that, aha, hey jerk, why don't you kick your own ass" typed mikan and she pressed post button...

"hehehe, i'm really good,i better go to sleep" with that she went to her bed...

Then that morning when mikan was busily searching for a fine gift her phone suddenly rung...

"hello?" said mikan....

"want your ass kicked?"...

"what?"asked mikan...  
"you have some nerve there"...

"i think you have the wrong" said mikan

"hey, who do you think you are?"...

"who's this?"asked mikan...

"it's natsume hyuuga"...

"natsume hyuuga?"...mikan remembers the post last night

**Flachback...**

_all you stupid bullies out there, don't let me catch you, cause i'll be kicking your asses... natsume hyuuga_

**End of Falshback...**

mikan frozed...

"what do you want?" asked mikan nervously...

"what?,this is natsume hyuga from suju high"...

"so what?" said mikan....

"are you kidding me?"...

"stop bothering me"... then she hung up and she took the battery of her cell phone...hotaru approach her ...

"who was that?" asked hotaru....

"huh?, some sicko...he said..._this is Natsume hyuuga_"....said mikan....

"Natsume Hyuuga"...as hotaru fixes her collar...then...

"huh?,Natsume Hyuuga from suju high?"...

"you know him?" said mikan

"yes, he's the school bully in suju high, he's beaten up every boys from different school's, here in japan"...

"really?"...then she gulp...from shockness...

"why did he call you?"asked the curious hotaru...

"hahh"said mikan... then she went to the parlor...

"The chemical is good, your hair will be straight, hard to balieve?, see it for yourself afterwards, you'll be amazed" said the hairstylist... mikan just stares at the hairstylelist with the _i-don't-belive-you-look_...then her phone suddenly rung, she was searching for her phone in her pocket, when she got her phone she saw that natsume was calling her so she refusses to answer it...

"aren't you answering it?" asked the hairstylist...

"i don't think so"...

then ruka went inside the parlor followed by muchu, koko and natsume...

"hi"said ruka...

"hi boys"said the hairstylist...

"ah,i'm lonely, i'm freaking lonely"said koko...

"dye it black"said ruka to the hairstylist while they took a seat in the sofa,and natsume sat on the parlor seat...

"why don't we wait at school" asked koko...

"that's too much" said muchu...

"she needs to learn a lesson,i will take care of her" said koko...

"hah!,take care of your family first" said ruka...

meanwhile mikan was busily listening to the conversation of the three...then after an hour the three are all sleeping...and so as mikan...

then natsume started dailing mikan's number...with a serious look...and then mikan's phone rung...then mikan woke up and...

"hello?"

"want your ass kicked?"...

"kick it all you want!"shouted mikan...which made ruka and koko to wake up and stare at mikan followed by muchu...and with natsume to look at her with burning anger...that made mikan to look at natsume with a shock look...and natsume with even a more serious and anger look...they stared at each other for a while...then mikan run...natsume chased her through the street, natsume was yelling at mikan to stop but mikan was too scared to stop so she just try her best to run as fast as she can...then she throw her towel that landed on natsume's face which made him to bump to the man and they both landed on the ground, while mikan continued running really fast...

and later that afternoon, after natsume tied his shoe, he and his friend started walking out of the tunnel,

"she's dead meat, now" said muchu...

"send her a message" said natsume...

"okay"...

Meanwhile back to mikan...she was just quiet sitting on her chair, when her phone vibrated, then she checks her cellphone...

_"meet me at the gate after class,if you run your dead"_ then mikan frozed, then she stood up, she was very nervous...she put her phone on her bag and...

"what should i do?" asked the scared mikan...

"what?" asked hotaru...

"natsume hyuuga"...

"nat...what?"...

"NAT-SU-ME-HYUU-GA!"shouted mikan...that made all her classmates to stop from what they are doing and stares at her, then after a moment of silence, mikan's classmates started chatting to each other, while staring at her at the same time...

Meanwhile after their class,

mikan and hotaru was hiding on the bushes to see if they can escape from their school...

"if they catch us, where dead" said hotaru...then they started walking, when they are near the gate they saw three boys waiting at the gate...

"it's them" said the scared mikan...

"follow me"s aid hotaru...then they went at the back of their school...

"you want to jump over the wall?" asked mikan...

"yes,baka,unless you want to get caught"... then hotaru run and jump through the wall... then their P.E. teacher saw them...

"hey,stop there"...but the teacher bumped to the tree...then mikan breath hard and she run, then when, she was about to get through from the wall he saw natsume... so she frozed in the air, her leg was reaching for the wall but she couldn't, so she fell into natsume, then they kissed, natsume's eyes widened, while mikan's eyes were close... meanwhile muchu and hotaru turned into stone because of the scene...then when she opened her eyes, they stared at each other for a while, then mikan hurriedly stood up and she went to hotaru to walk but before they could walk, natsume stood up, and...

"hey!" yelled natsume...while he touches his lips...

"stop right there" said muchu...

"get back here" yelled natsume...as natsume wipe his lips, then both mikan and hotaru looked towards natsume,

mikan approach natsume and she gave natsume her money and candy...

"i'll get more later" said mikan.....

"ah, natsume? are we beggars?, I think not"yelled muchu at mikan's face……

"what do you want from me?" asked mikan...while natsume looked at her with her an angry look...

"be responsible" said narsume....

"what?" asked mikan....

"responsible for what?" asked hotaru coldly...

:"we are getting married"...said natsume,...

mikan looked at hotaru then...

"what is he talking about?"...

"you are the first chick, so be responsible" said natsume...

"he doesn't even hold hands, you'd better accept your fate" continued muchu...as natsume wiped his lips...

"hah, you were hidding like a cat" said mikan...

"what?, your gonna get it!" yelled natsume and tries to punch mikan but he holds it, while mikan hid her face with her hands...

"what should i do with you?" said the pissed natsume...then he took mikan's phone...mikan was startled...

"it's one ugly phone" said muchu...then natsume was typing his phone number,...as he type...

"run again and your dead" said natsume...then he trow mikan's phone at mikan's bag...

"call me" said natsume... with that, they left...

"ahh" said mikan, then she kneeled...

**To Be Continued...**

**Reviews Please...thank you...**


	2. He Save Me

**I don't own gakuen alice...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I would like to thank...**

dominiqueanne

Chibi Strawberry Neko

animefreak94296929

uhie

imnotaBaka

**for the reviews, i really appreciate it.., again thank you,...,anyway this is chapter 2 of my story hope you'll like it...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Previously On "He Was Cool"...**

"run again and your dead"said natsume...then he throw mikan's phone at mikan's bag...

"call me"said natsume... with that they left...

"ahh"said mikan, then she kneeled...

**"He Save Me"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My characters...**

**Yuuta Sakura -- **mikan's eldest brother...

**Yoshitaka Shindo -- **leader of the Dog's punch and natsume's enemy...

**Shinichiro Waya -- **member of the Dog's Punch and best friend of yoshitaka...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night...

yuuta was busily talking to his lucky charm photo...

"i spent 100 bucks on you, so help me get into college" said yuuta... as he kneeled in front of the photo...then he stood up, he went to the closet and ...

"i'm really this desperate,...,god the color sucks!" said yuuta as he wear his grandpa's underwear..., then mikan popped out from nowhere...

"nii-chan!"...

"what?"...as he fixes the underwear...

"ah, shit!"... said the startled yuuta... yuuta was panicking, then he saw a blanket and he hid his body under the blanket and...

"get the hell out!" said yuuta as he prentends that he was tired...

"get out!"... continued yuuta... while mikan just stares at his brother with a _i-dont-want-to _look... then...

"nii-chan!, can i borrow your cell phone?" asked mikan politely...

"use yours" said yuuta as he hid his face under the blanket...

"it's been cut-off" explained mikan... as she make her _please _look...

"that's your problem"...

"but?"...

"did you cook me a fried drice?" asked yuuta...

"no" replied mikan...

"you didn't make fried drice for me,what goes around, comes around"...

mikan looks at his brother with a _your-going-to-pay _look, then he called her grandpa...

"grandpa!, nii-chan's being weird again!"... then when she was near her grandpa's room...

"is he wearing my underwear again?" asked her angry grandpa...

"yes" replied mikan... then her grandpa started running when...

"grandpa!, hold on" as she held her grandpa's arm... then mikan went to the kitchen, when she returned...

"take it with you"... as she gave her grandpa the big stick,

"he's dead"... then her grandpa went to yuuta's room and ...

"grandpa, grandpa, ouch!" yelled yuuta, as he receives his grandpa's punishment...while mikan was really happy at that moment hearing his brother's yelling for pain...

Then mikan went outside to make a phone call at the telephone booth...when suddenly a man appeared, not very far from the telephone booth... then he started walking to mikan...

meanwhile on the other hand...mikan was still waiting for her friend to answer her call...when...

"candy?" said the man in shades... mikan was startled... then she looked back and she saw the man, that was giving her the _i-like-you_ look...

"hmmh!"said the startled mikan...

"it's me" said the man playfully...then he took off his glasses and he started laughing, which made our mikan scared...

"mister killer smile!" continued the man...then mikan started crying...

"i have money, I know you want it? "continued the man.. that made mikan even more scared... then mikan yelled...

"i'm not a prostitute"...

"i'm not saying you are" continued the man...as mikan started crying again...

"we're just helping each other" ...

"get away from me!" yelled the scared mikan...

"not a prostitute" continued the man... then he started pulling mikan near him, and near his caer...

"wait!, wait!" shouted the scared mikan...

"no i can't hold it any longer" shouted the man and he carried mikan, as mikan struggling really hard, but the man was really strong...

"let me go please" begged mikan as she struggle from the grip of the man...

"lets go" continued the man... as he continued walking...

"aahhh!, please let me go!" yelled mikan...

"stop screaming" continued the man... when they reach the car, he was pushing mikan in the car but mikan's leg was blocking it, ...

"i'm not a bad guy" continued the man, as he continued pushing mikan in the car...

after a sec he successfully pushed mikan inside his car then he started laughing...

"No!" yelled mikan as she tries to open the other door of the car... but the man pulled mikan...

"stop being naive" continued the man...and mikan started crying again...

"what's your problem?" asked the man... as mikan continued crying really hard...when...

**"KABLAM"**

the front window got hit by a big block...

"aahhh!" screamed mikan from startled... and so is the man... then...

"hey, what the fuck is this?, they're ambushing me!" yelled the man...

"get out" said natsume...

then mikan went out of the car and ruka approached her...

"what do you mean?, this isn't my car" continued the man...

"so what?" continued natsume... then...

"natsume, let him go" said ruka...

"i borrowed it" continued the man...

Meanwhile... mikan was still crying...

"isn't she the chick" asked koko...

"Act your freaking age" said natsume... as the man started crying...

"she's the Miss Ass" shouted muchu to natsume... then natsume approached at the back of mikan...then he stares at mikan...

"what are you doing at this late?" asked ruka...

"kicked out of the house?" continued koko... ..

"no" said the crying mikan...

"i'm better looking than you all!" shouted the man...then natsume and his friends stares at the man...

"i can still earn my bread you fucking bastard!, eat this punks" shouted the man...as he shows his punches...

"That asshole!" said the angry muchu...

"i will take care of him" continued muchu... but natsume stopped him...

then they returned their stares at the crying mikan...

then natsume smirks at mikan and...

"you hook?"...

"i was kidnapped" said the crying mikan...

"Miss Ass, where do you live?" continued natsume...

then natsume walked mikan to her house, when they were near the stairs...

"stars look better up here though" said natsume...

"god, damn dogs" said the angry natsume as he cursed the poops... then when he made another step...

"there's dog poop everywhere, what a neighborhood"...

"come on!" yelled the pissed natsume...

"stop yelling at me" said mikan... as she made her steps...

"this is it" as she points to the house...natsume stares at mikan's house then...

"Go ahead"... then he run down the stairs... when mikan was about to enter the house...

"Miss Ass!" yelled natsume...

then they stares at each other,

"didn't i tell you to call me?" said natsume...

"you rape me and run" continued natsume... then...

"my cell phone has been cut off!" said mikan...

"use your home phone then" continued natsume...

"it's been cut-off too" continued mikan... then natsume put his hands inside his pocket and...

"your family is that poor?"... but mikan didn't respond...

"use whatever and call me!, get it?" continued natsume... then they stares at each other for a while... then...

"bye" said natsume... and he raised his left hand then he left.. but little does he know that he made a wrong turn...

"it's a dead end" murmured mikan... after a sec natsume returned, and he paused near the stairs, he stares at mikan then...

"Call me" continued natsume, then he looked to where he just came and...

"it's a dead end" murmured natsume to himself...

"ehem, this way?, ehem" as he point to where he'll go, then he run...

Meanwhile... mikan burst into laughter...

**To Be Continued...**

**Reviews Please...thank you...**


	3. The Visit

**I don't own gakuen alice...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I would like to thank...**

animefreak94296929

uhie

angelicangel96

-kimy-chan

melissa1995

semmyl89

**for the reviews, i really appreciate it.., again thank you,...,anyway this is chapter 3 of my story hope you'll like it...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Previously On "He Was Cool"...**

"Call me" continued natsume, then he looked to where he just came and...

"it's a dead end" murmured natsume to himself...

"ehem, this way?, ehem" as he point to where he'll go, then he run...

Meanwhile... mikan burst into laughter...

**"The Visit"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My characters...**

**Kosuke Fuuki - **mikan and hotaru's childhood friend

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night...mikan sneaks into her brother's room, she took her brother's phone, and she dialed natsume's number...then...

"Hello?, it's me" said mikan quietly...

"me who?" asked natsume

"You told me to call"...

"Do you know what time it is now?, not this late!" said the pissed natsume...

then mikan made an _annoyed _look... then

"thanks for..." but before mikan could continue...

"Right, call me tomorrow, otherwise your dead"...

"ho, wah" but before mikan could respond her brother caught the phone... and mikan carefully stood up... then her brother looked at her... and..

"what are you doing?" asked yuuta...

"i was going to ask you, but..."

"make me a fried drice"... then mikan went to the kitchen with an angry look, then she started cooking...

"He's the only brother i have, i can't believe his my brother" said the pissed mikan as she cursed her brother...

"i absolutely hate him!" continued mikan making the angry look... then her grandpa popped out of nowhere and approached mikan like a ghost...

"Hey"... then mikan was startled and...

"jesus christ, don't sneak on me like that,grandpa!" said the startled mikan as she look at her grandpa then she returned her gaze to her cooking...

"cooking so late?, make me some too, i'm hungry"... then her grandpa disappeared,

"what am i a maid?" asked the pissed mikan...

"god" said the angry mikan as she stir the fried drice...

Then the next morning, hotaru and mikan are in the bathroom, mikan was scrubbing the toilet, while hotaru was cleaning the bathroom, it's the punishment given to them by their P.E. teacher jino...

"Rub it hard with your hands, use your hands and scrub it off" demanded jino... as mikan and hotaru continued scrubbing and cursing their teacher...

"why can't they aim right" said jino as he picked his nose...

"chicks are worse than boys" continued jino as he left the two...then mikan and hotaru stares at jino with a pissed look and then they continued their cleaning...

"this is so unfair" said the angry hotaru as she cursed jino...

"we jump the wall together" continued the angry hotaru...

"and she's the only one" continued hotaru...but before she could continue to speak, jino heard her and then he approach hotaru with...

"what'd you say?" asked jino as he point his stick to hotaru...

"i hooked up?" continued jino still pointing the stick to hotaru...

"that's not it" explained hotaru...

"Let me know when your done,okay?" continued the angry jino... then hotaru frowns...

"how'd she know?" murmured jino to himself then he left...then hotaru went back to her cleaning...

Then later that afternoon, they saw a bunch of students in the main gate, they where curious so they went near, then mikan squeezed herself out of the crowd when she was out, she found out that the students where all giggling, cheering and yelling to natsume who was waiting outside with ruka, mikan's eyes widened... then mikan hurriedly squeezed herself inside their school trying to cover her face, when natsume noticed her and...

"Hey, Mikan Sakura" yelled natsume... mikan continued hiding her face, she was really scared... then..

"want your ass kicked?" continued natsume... then natsume approach mikan with a pissed look...

"they must be going out" said the student near the gate, then mikan carefully looked at natsume with a scared look...

"didn't i tell you not to run?" continued natsume..., mikan smiled and...

"I was ganna call you but..." but before mikan could continue...

"Meet me at the SAAB at 8" continued natsume seriously... while they were talking all the girls at the back of natsume where making the angry and pissed look at mikan...then...

"what?, what kind of place is SAAB?" continued the clueless mikan...

Then later that night mikan, natsume, ruka and hotaru went to the place they call SAAB, then when they entered mikan, saw all the boys and girls dancing at the center of the dance floor, and she also hears the loud music that made her really happy...then ruka approach the dance floor and he started dancing, meanwhile natsume, mikan and hotaru approach the table and they sat, natsume ordered a beer, while mikan was busily enjoying the scene, hotaru was busily watching ruka as he dances, with his good moves, which making the girls in the dance floor melt...

Meanwhile, while natsume was busily taking his drink, he heard hotaru...

"you haven't called Kosuke" said hotaru...

"oh, i forgot!"... which caught natsume to look at mikan...

"He's coming to japan soon" continued hotaru...

"Really?" continued mikan, which made natsume to look at her with serious look... then..

"Who's that?" asked the curious natsume... then mikan smiled and said...

"He's my boyfriend in america" continued the smiling mikan...

"America?" continued natsume as he made an even more serious look...

"Oh, Yankee" said natsume...then he smiled...

"hey" continued natsume, and then he looked at mikan...

"You can meet that jerk if i ditch you" continued natsume with a smirk...

"Who say's you can?" said mikan with an angry look...

"Who say's i'd go out with you?" continued mikan...

then natsume smirked and he looked at mikan...

"I do!" continued natsume, which made mikan annoyed...

**To Be Continued... **

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**"i smell jealousy, hehehehe"...then a paper hit my head...**

**"ouch!, who throw this paper?"...**

**"huh?, there's a message"...**

_**who do you think you are?, want your ass kicked? **_

**"yikes!"...me disapeard...**

**"don't listen to that stupid writer" said the pissed natsume...me apeared and...**

**"reviews please, thank you" said me...then natsume chased me...**

**------------------------------------------------------**


	4. The Start

**I don't own gakuen alice...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I would like to thank...**

**therfly**

**minori13**

**mikanxnatsume1228**

**Sakura Breeze**

**owly-chan**

**GummiLover**

**animefreak94296929**

**dominiqueanne**

**ruin princess**

**arya21**

**melissa1995**

**mookiee**

**zannie may**

**for the reviews, i really appreciate it.., again thank you,...,sorry for my late update, i was busy with school works, anyway this is chapter 4 of my story hope you'll like it...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Previously On "He Was Cool"...**

"hey" continued natsume, and then he looked at mikan...

"You can meet that jerk if i ditch you" continued natsume with a smirk...

"Who say's you can?" said mikan with an angry look...

"Who say's i'd go out with you?" continued mikan...

then natsume smirked and he looked at mikan...

"I do!" continued natsume, which made mikan annoyed...

**"The Start"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My characters...**

**Ayashi Kagami – **Sumirie's side kick

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan was so annoyed that she, ignores natsume

Meanwhile hutaru was taking pictures of rucka secretly and while money signs appears on hotaru's eyes. After a while rucka satted beside hutaru and he started talking to hutaru while huturo was busily thinking of the money she can make with rucka's picrures.

After a while, natsume and mikan decided to leave and head home, on the way natsume was playing with a can, while mikan just followed him, and …

"hey, do you think your friend rucka likes my friend hutaru?" asked mikan

"no, he's just he's just trying to make friends with hutaru"

"ow!" continued mikan ..

" Come on it's already green light!" as mikan hold natsume's arms.

Meanwhile natsume, trew mikan's hands from his arms, then stared at mikan, then he continued walking with a serious face ….

Meanwhile mikan was so shocked that she looked at natsume's back and continued walking and on her way towards natsume….

"I don't like being touched" said natsume seriously

"ow, sorry about that, I just saw the green light .." but before mikan could continue to talk …

"keep your hands to yourself" and they stared at each other, with mikan with her pissed look and natsume with his serious look, until natsume coughed to change the topic…

"Hey, Natsume" yelled the group of girls running towards natsume, the two looked to where the voice's came from and it was sumirie and her friends…

"What are you doing out this late" responded natsume, but before natsume could continue to talk …

"Darling Natsume" said sumirie and stared at mikan with an angry look and

"what are you … doing here?" continued the serious sumirie still staring at mikan

"who's that girl beside you" continued ayashi

"That's miss Ass" responded natsume

"ahh, so she's the one?" continued ayashi with an angry look and so as the rest of sumirie's friends

"you guys are going out?" continued ayashi

"hey, you are Mikan sakura from our school, stop toying with the little girl natsume" continued ayashi as she walked around mikan and stares at her continuously, then sumirie tapped mikan hardly that almost made mikan to loose her balance, but before ayashi could continue to talk…

"hey, hit the road, will you?" said natsume angrily and started walking, but before mikan could continue to walk she was stopped by ayashi's tight grip and scared mikan with her bark, and sumirie's friends started laughing, that made mikan even more scared …

"don't be scared" continued ayashi, as she continued laughing and …

"ow, you disgust me, keep it at home, okay?" said sumirie angrily

"you are a contamination, hah?" continued ayashi, with an even angry look, that made mikan even more scared, then ayashi continued laughing again with the rest of sumirie's friends.

"let's go girl's" continued ayashi, after ayashi and the rest of sumire's friends left, sumirie was left behind, she was staring at mikan with a firing anger, and then she left, with mikan even more scared…. Then …

"hurry up, fool" shouted natsume, then mikan started walking with an angry look ….

The next morning, mikan and hutaru was cleaning their room, and mikan started the conversation …

"hey, hotaru after we left where did you go?"

"hmmm?, ow, I went home"

"really?, I thought you hanged with rucka?"

"nope, but I made million's this morning" said hutaru as she smirked secretly

"what?" asked the clueless mikan

"ow, nothing, you baka"

Then they continued cleaning, but before mikan could open another topic, her phone ranged, so she answered her phone and ..

"Hello?" ….

**To Be Continued... **

_**Hmmm, wonder who it was?, any clue?, I'm sure you do, anyway Reviews Please, hehehehe, thank you....**_


End file.
